Gimme That Love, I'll Be Waiting for Ya'
by Kellyyy
Summary: He's about thirty thousand feet up in the air, there's an old lady snoring next to him and he can't wrap his head around how he ended up there. Zoe/Wade. One-Shot. Spoilers for 4x03.


**Summary: **He's about thirty thousand feet up in the air, there's an old lady snoring next to him and he can't wrap his head around how he ended up there. Zoe/Wade. One-Shot. Spoilers for 4x03.

**AN: **Hello! This is just a short one-shot, a bit of speculation after seeing the promo for Friday. The episode will probably be nothing like this, but well. It's my first Zoe/Wade fic, I hope I did somewhat good. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme That Love, I'll Be Waiting for Ya'<strong>

He's about thirty thousand feet up in the air, there's an old lady snoring next to him and he can't wrap his head around how he ended up there.

Sure, ever since Zoe Hart arrived in his small town, things have been rather crazy. But still, this beats everything. He can't believe he's going to be a _dad_.

He also can't believe she wants to do this on her own. He knows that the whole 'take it slow' thing might've given her the wrong impression, but well, it wasn't exactly like he knew she was pregnant when he'd said it.

He loves her; had he known the truth back then, he wouldn't have said all those things.

And yeah, it complicates things, but he _loves _her. He wasn't talking out of his ass when he told her that he has never felt about anyone the way he feels about her.

He can't believe he has to fly across the country to talk to her about this.

.

.

.

He walks into the kitchen of Mrs. Hart's apartment, where Zoe is already sipping orange juice at the counter. He leans against the doorway, nods when she holds up the pitcher of juice and watches as she fills a glass for him.

"Good morning, Wade." She smiles and pushes the glass in his direction.

He scratches the back of his neck, "Mornin'." He says and takes a seat at the counter as well. "I'm uh, I'm sorry for disrupting the party you guys were having last night."

She shrugs, "It's okay."

He spent the night on the couch, Zoe already having taken up the guest room. He tried apologizing and talking to her last night, but she wouldn't have it. She'd just told him she was tired and went to bed.

And okay, maybe showing up in New York wasn't the _best _idea he'd ever had, but he'd hoped she would've appreciated the gesture. He'd at least expected her to talk to him.

"Can we talk now?" He asks then while Zoe stays uncharacteristically quiet. He's actually not sure he's ever seen her this silent. "Zoe?"

She pushes her glass of juice around in her hands, then sighs before she looks up at him, "What is there to talk about, Wade?"

He runs a hand over his face. Honestly, this woman. "What's there to talk about, you ask? How about the fact that you told me you were having my baby, then fled town?"

"I didn't flee –"

"You're in New York for god's sake, Zoe." He rolls his eyes at her and she glares at him and somehow, it feels so _normal_, except, of course, for the subject matter.

"Because my mother lives here!" She retorts, which results in another eye roll from him. "Stop rolling your eyes at me, Wade Kinsella."

He sighs, "Look, I'm not here to bicker with you about stupid things right now, okay? I want us to talk about what you said."

"It's really okay. You didn't have to come all the way to New York. I meant what I said, I'll do this on my own, I'll be okay."

He throws his hands a little up in the hair, before racking them through his hair in frustration. He can't believe he fell in love with probably the most infuriating woman in the country. "Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, I don't want you to do this on your own?"

"What?"

"I wasn't kidding around when I told you I loved you, Zoe. I do love you." He tells her and takes her hand. "What makes you think you'd have to have this baby alone?"

It looks like his words took her aback and she fumbles with her hair to stall answering. He gives her time but eventually, squeezes her hand once. He wants her to talk to him; this going back and forth is driving him crazy.

She opens her mouth, but quickly closes it again. He hopes that means she doesn't have a proper reason and this is just another one of her bizarre ways of thinking.

She does answer eventually, though. "You know what our problem is? We never have timing on our side. I'm ready when you're not and vice versa. You wanted a real shot at us dating, I didn't think that could work. You loved me and I had no idea what to do, I loved you when you didn't know what to do. We're just never in the same place. Just the other day, you.. I was going to tell you I was pregnant and you suggest taking things slow!"

He holds a hand up in the air, "I didn't know you were gonna say that, okay? Do I think that was a good plan for us? Yeah, I do. But things have changed now, Zoe. Taking things slow is not really an option anymore, y'know."

Zoe scoffs and he sort of cracks a smile at that. "I know, believe me." She mutters and takes another sip of her orange juice.

"So yeah, I'm not saying it won't be difficult or anything. God, I don't wanna know what you're gonna be like for the next few months," He teases and earns a punch in the arm for that, "And you just know a kid of the two of us is gonna be a handful, but you won't be alone in it, Doc. Okay?" He asks, watches Zoe's face change into half of a smile and thinks that Lemon would be pretty proud of him for this. Should be, at least, you know, if you ask him.

Zoe nods slowly and locks eyes with him, "Okay. What about us, though? Like, apart from the baby?" She asks, her voice insecure, and god, he knows that's pretty much his fault. She was so confident in her mission to win him back and he pretty much ruined it all by taking so long to decide whether or not he wanted that.

His thumb rubs circles on her hand that's still in his, "I don't know, really. I meant what I said, I love you and I want us to have another chance. And not just because of the baby." He says, just to be sure. He wouldn't put it past her to think that. "So… I reckon you gotta figure out what you want, now."

.

.

.

There's a knock at his door and god, he really hopes it isn't Lavon and George, again. The two of them figured that the best way not to fight over Lemon was to just compete with each other in some other way. Apparently, that other way is video games in Wade's living room.

And, you know, as much as he likes his friends, he just wants some quiet. He's got enough on his mind already. He doesn't need those two invading his nights as well.

When he swings the door open, however, he's not met with Lavon or George. It's Zoe who's standing before him.

"Zoe? What are you… You didn't tell me you were coming back. I would've picked you up from the airport."

He left New York a few days ago; figured that he should give her some time to think about what he'd said. He was a bit reluctant to leave her, though, and he's been pretty much worrying about her non-stop since he left, but her mom was there and well, he knows she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself as well. Most of the time, anyway.

She smiles up at him, "I know, but I thought it'd nice to show up here. Lavon picked me up though, don't worry."

There's a smirk on his face for just a moment; he can't remember all the times they've spent in his doorway or on his porch.

"Well, it is quite nice." He replies and she laughs softly. "I'm glad you're home, Doc."

She nods, "So am I. And I thought about what you said. And you're right, it's _so_ not going to be easy and I know I get crazy sometimes and stuff will get crazy sometimes, but… I love you, too. I want us to have another chance as well."

His grin is wide and his heart skips a beat, in that weird way it often does when Zoe is involved. She's still smiling at him, though he can tell she's still a bit insecure as well, so he reaches out, mutters a _c'mere _and pulls her into his home.


End file.
